trouble with a capital T
by cryingfire
Summary: this is a Carlos love story from big time rush. i suck at summaries so you'll just have  to read the 1st ch.


Name: Carlos Pena Jr.  
job: singer/actor  
secret job: works for I.U.P( immortal universes protectors)(he thinks Wynter is dead, was good friends when they were kids)

Name: Wynnter  
( eyes get black when not fed, sunlight hurts them always as the hood pulled over her head covering her eyes)  
trapped in future where infected lives &survivors live under  
job: works for Team A,

Name: James Maslow  
job: singer/actor  
also immortal don't know it

Name: Logan Henderson  
job: singer/actor  
also immortal don't know it

Name: Kendall Schmidt  
job: singer/actor  
also immortal don't know it

Name: Lynette Thompson  
job: none  
also immortal don't know it

Carlos

I really really was looking forward to that vacation. To bad I didn't get it. I thought sourly to myself as I walked inside the recording studio.  
I had just stayed up all night, working with secret services about finding new members for my team. What did they know?  
I didn't need any new members, all I needed was Wynter. I'm not talking about the season I', talking about the girl. She wasn't just any girl either  
.She was my best friend. But all of that changed when one stupid mission went wrong. I was Sixteen and she was Twelve.  
We had been sent back in time to stop some lady from killing her son. I don't even remember what is was all about. The only thing I remember and have nightmares about is seeing Wynn get shot with an arrow.  
It had pierced her small stomach, and as she stopped breathing I held her in my arms and cried.  
Even though she was Twelve I still loved her more than anything in this world. When we was transported back, her body evidently didn't come with me.  
Now that I'm twenty I still carry her with me. Even though she was Twelve she was so intelligent it wasn't even funny. She was always telling me how things should be done if we wanted to live, along with always giving me words of wisdom as she once had said. I had known her since she was only eight. Sometimes I find myself wanting to scream and curse at the wind. Shaking my head I took the stairs, knowing they would give me more time to myself. Here lately I've been day dreaming about seeing her. Now she would be around Sixteen or Seventeen. If I was being honest age would never really matter to either of us because I just stopped aging and she would have stopped when she was twenty also. That was another strange thing. Normally once your turned to an immortal you stop aging then, but not for either of us, well for me anyway. But hey who am I to judge the strange workings of god? "Carlos!" shouted Kendall from somewhere in the room. I shook my head. I've got to stop losing myself whenever I'm alone. I muttered underneath my breath. "where were you last night? I met this really cool girl. Her name was Lynette and she's only a year younger then me!" he said in an excited tone. I nodded my head and walked over to the coffee pot. Apparently I could never get enough of this stuff. "yea and he asked her to come here today." James said from the drums that had been shoved into a corner. I nodded my head groggily and walked over to the piano and sat down facing the guys. "dude you ok?" asked Logan from upside down. He was standing on his hands over across from the couch. I yawned but didn't say anything. I suddenly got the feeling that this casual day wasn't going to happen again for a long time, and that kind of bothered me. "sounds like someone had a late night." Kendall teased as he wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and sipped my coffee. "so who was she?" asked Logan as he walked over and flopped down next to Kendall, James soon joining them. "I wasn't with anyone I was just walking around, got lost and spent the night in some café, thinking about an old friend." was my reply. I seen them all roll their eyes before James said, "please tell me its not that girl that walked out on you." that girl that walked out on me? Oh that was Meagan. how could I forget that? The guys didn't leave me alone for over two weeks after that. "no I could careless about her, just like I told you when she left. And besides we wasn't even dating." I said as I drunk the rest of my coffee and tossed the cup away. "well then who was she?" asked Kendall as he and the others leaned forward. I glared at them. Just then the door opened and revealed a tall girl that stood around 5'7. She had light tan skin, shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes. "hey Kendall." she said as she smiled brightly at him. He smiled back and motioned for her to come over. "guys this is Lynette she was the one I was telling you so much about." we introduced ourselves and soon we all in our on worlds.

aurthors note: ok so i'll be honest i'm still completely new to this so feed back would be really great!


End file.
